lucys secret 2
by fairytail.fandoms
Summary: after all the drama with lucy becoming a dragon slayer and all another piece of drama happens, lets just say lucy gets sronger every day, natsu and gajeel wont stop trying to win against her, and what happens when erza's cake gets ruined.


**Lucy secret 2.**

**(a one week after Lucy told the guild)**

**Lucy _pov:_**

it has been a whole week and a few days since they learned I was a dragon slayer. I was so happy

that i didn't have to hide it from them any more. most were happy a few crossed and others just

plain old confused. but since I don't have to hide my magic any more I kinda have the temper of

the three guy dragon slayers sometimes know. I walked inside the guild as happy as ever. I

opened the doors and happily looked around. I love fairy tail so much. I took one step inside and

a whole cup of some cold drink was pored on me.I gritted my teeth and brought out my golden

dragon claws. i screamed "know who's the dumb a$$ who spilled their drink on me" i said almost

screaming to the top of my lungs. natsu had an empty cup in his hand grinning as he rubbed the

back of his neck. I sighed and put my claws away and started walking to him slowly. I grinned

right back at him and kicked him were the sun don't shine. he fell on the floor playfully glaring

at me so I laughed and skipped over to team natsus table. gray and erza were already sitting

there . gray smiled at me and put out his fist. I fits bumped him and sat down. I smiled at them

and sat down as natsu came crawling over his hands in between his legs. I giggled a bit and

helped him up. he sat down on the chair next to me. I chuckled when I learn how hard I kicked

him. we all decided to go on a mission. we all went over to the mission board and got an s-class

mission. since erza was coming with us we didn't have to steal it this time. we showed Mira and

went of to the mission. we walked out of the guild. we went into a magic car and of course erza

said she would drive. I decided to drive since I never have. I told her there was something in

the back seat and natsu and gray helped me by holding her down while I drove. she finally stopped

once natsu was about to throw up on her. I actually was going pretty fast. I was surprised but had

to stop since we were already at the place. I stopped the car with a jerk making every one go

forward. i heard natsu slide down on to the seat since he hit the window. I giggled a bit as every

one came out looking like natsu, gray said "hey lets let erza drive next time and hey how come

you don't have motion sickness" he said curiously as he got out without a shirt or pants. he

finally noticed when erza said so. I shrugged and said "well I havent been a dragon slayer for

long but hey I might get it soon" I said grinning at them. they started walking behind me as I

walked towards a tall building with a screeching noise coming from it. I covered my ears and so

did natsu sense know we both can hear things better than others. we started walking towards it as

I finally noticed happy was shivering behind natsu. I guess he hit his head when I was driving I

thought to my self. we appeared at the front door which was huge. I had to look up to see all

it. the first thing natsu said was "do you think there is food in there". I smacked him upside

his head . I opened the doors quietly and slowly as we walked in slightly breathing in the dust.

there was just a bunch of old furniture and cob webs. I walked in with team natsu behind me. I

walked in a couple of steps and a spider landed on my shoulder. my spine shivered and I made some

sort of eking sound. every one looked at me like I had three heads. I whispered to them "there

was a spider on me". they all rolled their eyes. we all looked at one of the doors because no

matter where you were in this place you could hear this strange noise. it was like a bunch of

skinny legs tapping against the floor. we all took a step back and got ready. natsu of course had

flames on his hands and gray had his hands ready to make something and erza already had a sword

out and I had my golden claws ready. I grinned and saw how erza started opening the door. a

swarm of large-sized spiders came pouring out. I called loke out and asked him to use his own

magic. he nodded and did as we all charged in. I flipped over and took the spiders from behind.

this was quite easy but there was so many. I turned my hand into a rod and swung it around to

make them move. I saw a lot of burnt and frozen ones. but mostly sliced up ones which was really

disturbing. we were at this for like an hour until we were all out of breath. loke asked me if he

can go back and I nodded. he went away as more swormes of spiders came out. me and natsu nodded

at each other and said "fire dragon" "gold dragon" "ROAR" we said sending a bunch back. the

flames and gold swirled together as they swooped aside spiders from that whole hallway they were

in. we cheered and did a high-five. we laughed and cheered but the ground started thumping and

thumping. the door was destroyed by one thin leg. we all looked up and saw a huge spider where we

couldnt even see its face. we all gasped and looked at each other. we all said in unison "im low

on magic power". we all looked up a bit crossed of what to do. I finally had an idea "lets take

turns" I said jumping out-of-the-way as it tried to stomp on me. they all looked liked I just

said lets jump in a volcano or something. I sighed and said "we take turns attacking and say

switch when we need to recharge". every one smiled and nodded their heads. gray was going up

first. he froze the feet first and started freezing its long legs. he was about to put out some

sort of thing but he couldn't. just mist came out. he said "switch" he said as he ran over to us.

erza went over to it and went into some armor and started slicing it up. she looked like she was

doing a dance as she hoped around the spider. a very violent bloody dance. I shivered at the

thought of eating her cake and facing her. I couldn't do it even if my life depended on it. I mean

she would kill me. I saw her huffing and puffing as she brought out another sword which was

bigger. she pierced it into the stomach but she needed to jump first to reach it. she said

"switch" and natsu ran in her place. he burnt the ice of the spiders leg and almost burnt its

feet. the thing was still having trouble moving with a sword in his stomach. nastu said "I'm all

fired up know" he said after doing a couple of attacks. he dodged it when the spider would

try something. each time the spider tried to or did move the sword in its stomach loosened. natsu

noticed it and literally jumped up and kicked the sword inside it. he was breathing heavily and

said "switch". I ran in his place grinned as I got my hands ready I got out my claws and started

swiping at the spider. I slice the spiders leg even more know that it has burnt, cold, and

already slice up legs. I turned my arm into a golden rod. I swiped at its legs happily. I felt

stronger knowing my friends were behind me. I did a flip and kicked the sword in its stomach even

deeper as the sword started going to the top of its body as the sword fell on the ground with a

clinking sound. I looked at the sword kinda disgusted and sat down breathing heavily. the spider

fell with a thud. I laughed and made my hands go back to normal with the golden nail polish. I

looked back at the spider who was on the ground not moving. i walked out smiling with my friends.

as we got to the car this time natsu and gray were pushing me into the back.


End file.
